The present invention relates generally to controlling access to computing systems, and more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products that provide tactile-based password entry capabilities.
A variety of types of authentication mechanisms are known for restricting and authenticating access to a service, system, or device. These authentication mechanisms may include username and password combinations, authentication tokens, authentication pins, passcode patterns produced via touch input, or the like. The aforementioned types of authentication mechanisms, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.